Tears in Heaven, Right here in your Arms
by SeXyChIcKa05
Summary: Urgh,- ich hasse Summarys. Naja egal. Ich kann die Story schlecht beschreiben, ich denke ihr müsst schon selber lesen :-)In dieser story gehts um raco und seine Sis. Hier is von Romantik, über Drama alles drin, also konnte ich die story schlecht zuordnen


**Tears in Heaven**

**Right here in your Arms**

Autorin: LowriderGirl

Überschrift: Tears in Heaven,Right here in your Arms

Kapitel: Vielleicht so 10,wird sich noch zeigen.

Rating: ab 12 etwa,passiert ja nich viel versautesg

Kategorie: Viel Romatik,Trauer,Komödie (von allem etwassmile)

Disclaimer: Die Persons aus meiner ff gehören (leider...Dracog)alle ausnahmslos Joanne K. Rowling

Alle ausser Aaliyah Celine Lucienne Malfoy,Sasha Polikanow,die anderen aus Durmstrang,

Chantalle-Sophie Canterbury, Debbie Baker, Madeleine McConnet,Lennard Flint-Jhonson Waldemar und

Viktor Boger, Alex Schmidt und Senaid Carikowsky

Status: noch unvollendet

Betareader: Mal guggng

Hauptpersonen: Alle Slytherinssmile

Pairing: Draco/Madeleine; Aaliyah/Lennard; Chantalle/Marcus; Debbie/Harry

Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-5

Mehrteiler: Noch nicht festgelegt

Widmung: Shorty,Meinem Schatz(der die FF leider eh net lesen kann) Marie,Meiner Family,Tanja,

Jessy,Eva,meiner alten Klasse,Serkan,Nicolaj und allen Gangstas die ich kenn grinz

Kommentar,A/N: Es könnte etwas länger dauern bis ich des nächte Chapi hab,da ich nicht so viel

Zeit zum schreiben hab.(Naja jetzt schon da ich noch Hausarrest hab...schnief

Abgesehen davon gibt es auch zu den Figuren Bilder.Ihr könnt sie auf meiner Homepage anschauen.

Die Addy bekommt ihr noch!

Summary: Aaliyah ist Dracos Schwester und kommt von Durmstrang nach Hogwarts aber lest selber!

Hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim lesen!Wäre schön wenn ich ein paar Kommis bekommen würde?!

Hey,ich bin Aaliyah Celine Lucienne Malfoy,bin 17 Jahre alt und gehe nach Durmstrang,einer Zauberschule in Russland.Nach den Sommerferien komme ich in die 7. und letzte Klasse.Ich habe hüftlange weissblonde Haare,graue Augen und bin sehr blass.Ich bin nur 1.64 m und für mein Alter relativ klein.Meine Familie wohnt in England.Ich habe noch einen Bruder.Um genau zu sein einen Zwillingsbruder.Wärend ich hier in Russland in die Schule gehe,geht mein Zwillingsbruder nach Hogwarts,einer Zauberschule in England.Warum weiß ich auch nicht.Unser Vater wollte das so.Ich konnte nicht wiedersprechen, da mein Vater mich dann höchst wahrscheinlich bestraft hätte.Unser Vater hatte uns schon früh gehorsam gelehrt,wir sollte nicht wiedersprechen sondern einfach nur gefügig sein.Ich habe meinen Bruder schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.Vor einem Jahr genau.Ich war die Ferien über nicht zuhause,weil ich mit Freundinnen in Urlaub war.Aber da wir in 2 Tagen Sommerferien haben, werde ich ihn bald wiedersehen.

**1.Post von Zuhause**

Müde schälte ich mich aus meinen Bettlaken.Ich konnte es nicht fassen.Wieso musste ich ausgerechnet heute Geburtstag haben?Sasha Polikanow, meine beste Freundin und Zimmergenossin,stand vor meinem Bett und grinste mich unschuldig an."Ich will doch nur das du deinen 17 geburtstag nicht verschläfst" verteidigte sie sich als ich ihr einen tödlichen Blich zuwarf.°Stimmt ja wir haben Mittwoch,mein Geburtstag°dachte ich mir genervt."Wieviel Uhr haben wir eigendlich,es ist doch noch mitten in der nacht!"mit diesen Worten wollte ich mir meine Bettdecke nehmen und weiterschlafen,als Sasha mir schon die Decke aus den Händen zog und fröhlich verkündete"Wir haben schon halb drei! Der Tag ist schon fast wieder vorbei!"Ich funkelte sie böse an, doch statt mich noch weiter zu streiten,murmelte ich nur noch ein kleines "Du spinnst ja" und verschwand in Richtung Bad.Völlig verschlafen stellte ich mich unter die Dusche.Das war immer die beste möglichkeit um ungestört nachzudenken.Ich griff nach dem Shampoo und rieb mir gedankenverloren meine langen blonden Haare damit ein.°Wie gerne würde ich Draco wiedersehen.Lucius hat gemeint wir würden, am Ende unseren 7. Jahres, zu unserem ersten Death Eater meeting gehen.Ich will kein Death Eater werden und bin mir sicher das Draco es auch nicht will, aber was sollen wir machen,wir können uns nicht gegen unseren Vater und schon garnicht gegen den Dunklen Lord wehren.° Und noch viele Dinge solcher Art gingen mir durch den Kopf, während das warme Wasser auch mich hinab prasselte.Ich stellte das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und wickelte mir ein Handtuch um, welches in dem grossen Badezimmer Schrank lag.Ich tapste in mein Zimmer zurück und zog mich an.Sasha war nicht mehr im Zimmer.°Warscheinlich ist sie im Gemeinschaftsraum°Als ich mir grade meinen rechten Schuh anziehen wollte vernahm ich ein kurzes,leises klopfen am Fenster.Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich meinen Falken Shanty mit einem Brief im schnabel auf dem Fenstersims hocken.Langsam schritt ich zum Fenster hinüber und öffnete es.Shanty flog durchs Fenster hinein, direkt auf meinen ausgestreckten Arm."Na Süsse hast du einen Brief für mich?" Ich sprach oft mit Shanty,Sie war wie eine gute Freundin für mich.Ich war mir sicher das sie mich verstand.Ich nahm Shanty den brief ab und schaute auf die Rückseite.Was ich da sah konnte eigendlich nichts gutes heißen.Eine große grüne Schlange mit spitzen Zähnen, gekreutzt mit einem tiefschwarzen Zauberstab prangte dort.Der Brief konnte nur von meinem Vater sein, er war der einzige der das Malfoysiegel auch innerhalb der Familie verwendete.Langsam öffnete ich den Brief, in Gedanken malte ich mir aus was er geschrieben haben könnte.Eine Version lächerlicher als die Andere.Ich faltete das Pergament auseinender.Je weiter ich las, desto mehr weiteten sich meine Augen.In den Brief hieß es:

Liebe Aaliyah,

Wir wollten dir nur sagen das wir dich am Freitag um 14:00 abholen werden.

Wir haben einige Dinge zu besprechen. Unter anderem deine weitere Schullaufbahn.

Wir sollen dir von Draco schreiben, das er sich sehr darauf freut dich endlich wieder zu sehen.

Aber ich denke er wird dir selber auch noch mal schreiben.

Deine Mutter und ich wünschen dir alles gute zum Geburtstag. Was wünschst du dir denn?

Wie sehen uns in 2 Tagen.

Deine Eltern

Lucius u. Narzissa

Ich bezweifelte stark das das "Besprechen meiner weiteren Schullaufbahn" etwas gutes hieß, ganz zu schweigen von der Aussage "Das wir dich am Freitag abholen werden".Normaler Weise fuhr ich immer alleine nach Hause und wenn meine Eltern mich abholten, sagten sie nicht vorher bescheit, sondern taten es einfach.Das einzig Gute an dem Brief war,das Draco sich freute mich wieder zu sehen.Sicher, andere Kinder hätten sich gefreut wenn ihre Eltern sie gefragt hätten was sie sich wünschen, aber bei mir war das nichts Besonderes.Ich bekam schon als Kleines Kind massig geschenke, was einfach an der Tatsache lag das wir viel geld haben. Inständig hoffte ich das sich dies mal ändern würde.Es war zwar gut als verwöhnter Bengel aufzuwachsen, aber sicher nicht wenn man damit, so wie mein Vater, anderen Leuten schadete.Ich strich Shanty noch einmal über das weiche Gefieder,zog mir meine Schuhe an und verlies meinen Schlafsaal.Kaum war ich in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum angelangt, emfing mich auch schon eine grosse Masse an Schülern, jeder seine Geburtstagsgrüße rufend.°Was ist daran so toll Geburtstag zu haben?°Genervt drängte ich mich an den kreischenden Mädchen vorbei, welche mich grade wieder in den Schlafsaal zurück drängen wollten um mich zu schminken."Mein Gott, lasst mich doch erst mal was essen!"rief ich den anderen zu,doch keiner schien mich zu hören.Sasha rannte mir endgegen und nahm mich in den Arm"Ich wollte dir nochmal richtig gratulieren!"Mir diesen Worten drückte sie mir je ein küsschen recht und ein küsschen links auf die Wange"Die anderen wollten dich unbedingt überraschen."Sie rollte mit den Augen und grinste mich erwartungsvoll an.°Es hat doch seine vor und seine Nachteile wenn man beliebt ist.°Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich unwillkürlich grinsen.Sasha kam nicht mehr dazu, zu fragen wieso ich denn auf einmal grinse.Just in dem Moment,in dem sie den Mund öffnete kam ein schöner Waldkauz über die Schülerschaar hinweg zu mir geflogen."Darkon"murmelte ich glücklich zu der Eule, als sie sich zahm auf meiner Schulter niederlies.Die Schüler,die immernoch um mich herum standen blickten zu mir.Eulen kamen normalerweise im Speisesaal, kurz nach dem Frühstück an.Ich nahm Darkon den Brief ab,der an sein Bein gebungen war.Ich wusste von wem der Brief war.Er war von Draco, genauso wie die Eule.Ich hatte sie ihm zu seinem 15 Geburtstag geschenkt.Ich faltete das Pergament auseinender und fing an zu lesen:

Hey Aaliyah!

Wie gehts dir?Mir gehts eigendlich ganz gut!

Ich wünsche dir alles alles gute zum Geburtstag!Ich freue mich echt das ich dich am Freitag wieder sehe.

Aber Vater....naja ich soll es dir eigendlich nicht sagen,aber ich denke es ist meine Pflicht dich zu

warnen!Vater will dich zu uns auf die Schule holen!Bitte versuche garnicht erst ihm zu wiedersprechen!Ich

habe gehört wie er mit Mutter darüber gesprochen hat.Er ist eh in letzter Zeit sehr gereizt.Aber es hat doch

auch sein gutes,....ich seh dich endlich wieder und verlier dich nicht wieder so schnell.Bitte raste nicht aus,okay?!

Du hättest mal sehen sollen wie Mutter ausgerastet ist als er ihr gesagt hat das er dich von Durmstrang nehmen

will und dich zu einer Death Eaterin machen will.Allerdings hat Vater sie daraufhin zum schweigen gebrach....

Crucio...du weisst was ich meine nicht?Du weisst doch...Vater will doch das wir zu diesem Death Eater-Treffen gehen!

Ich will da nicht hin!Ich unterwerfe mich nicht so einem scheintoten.Der dunkle Lord hat aus Vater ein Wrack gemacht.

Ich will nicht auch so enden.Aaliyah, seih bitte ehrlich!Du willst doch keine Todesserin werden oder?

Ich glaube nicht,aber ich möchte es von dir hören!Ich weiss es ist nicht grade der schönste Brief den man zum Geburtstag bekommen kann aber ich musste es dir sagen!Ich muss schluss machen!Ich höre Vater die Treppe hoch schreiten (du weisst, ja "ein Malfoy schreitet"...)Bevor er den Brief zu lesen bekommt....

Ich freue mich auf Freitag, ich möchte dann aber noch einmal mit dir reden!Über Die Todesser und so.Bitte bitte hör auf

mich und stell dich Vater nicht in den Weg, ich möchte nicht das dir was passiert!

Ich vermisse dich.

Dein Darco

Ich war geschockt.Ich drehte mich um und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal davon,ohne auf die Blicke der Schüler zu

achten, welche sie mir zuwarfen.Ich wollte jetzt nur noch alleine sein.Ich hatte noch genau 2 Tage mich von meinen ganzen Freunden zu verabschieden,...für immer.Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett.°Ich kann nicht mehr. So viel Mist an einem Tag der gerade erst angefangen hat! Was kommt heute noch?°Das war mein letzter Gedanke,bevor ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber glitt.Das Sasha mir nachgegangen war merkte ich nicht.Sie setzte sich auf meine Bettkante und sah den Brief, der achtlos neben mir lag.....

**2. Traenen & Wiedersehen**

Als ich wieder aufwachte schien es spät abends zu sein, da alles dunkel war.Ich spürte etwas schweres auf mir liegen und setzte mich auf um zu sehen was es war. Sasha lag schlafend quer über dem bett mit _meinem _Brief in der Hand. Sofort spürte ich Wut in mir aufkochen. _Wieso las sie einfach ungefragt meine Post?! _


End file.
